


Cause you're my Everything

by skullsandfairylights



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jake Peralta POV, POV Third Person, Reflection, Song Lyrics, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullsandfairylights/pseuds/skullsandfairylights
Summary: He didn’t think that anything would be as important to him as solving cases and having fun. But maybe, he can find something that will mean everything to him?





	Cause you're my Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was first formed back in November 2017, but I suddenly had a burst of inspiration and wrote 1000+ words. 
> 
> It was inspired by/based on a song by one of my favourite bands, American Authors, "Everything Everything"
> 
> Characters may also be a bit out of character or timeline may not match up exactly, because it's been a while since I've watched the early seasons. Also, I haven't written fan fiction (or any kind of fiction), about a year so be kind. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!

_I spent my whole life dreaming of a perfect world_

_Where I thought you'd be (thought you'd be)_

_I spent my whole life waiting for a moment_

_With you next to me (next to me)_

 

Jake Peralta had thought about his future many times, though he would never admit it. He thought about it quite a lot. He thought about his career and where he wanted to be in five years’ time. He thought about where he would be living, and whether it he would still have his three massage chairs. He thought about whether he would still have his car and whether he would have finally gotten rid of that cheese smell.  He thought about his relationships; would Charles still be his best friend – _most of the time he doubted that Charles would ever disappear from his life_ -, would Gina still be her weird self and still speak in emoji, how long would Terry and Captain Holt stick around the precinct before they grew tired of all the childish antics, would he ever know more about Rosa other than how scary she can be, what would his relationship with Amy be? _Would he still be single?_

 

          He found it comforting, relaxing even, to think about the future and to make up little dreams and stories of what he thought his perfect life would be like. He did it to stay sane during the more. . . stressful times of his life.

 

When his father left, his perfect life revolved around being able to provide for his mother. After his breakup with Jenny Gildenhorn, he dreamed of getting married, though the details of his spouse were blurred and hazy. During his time at the police academy, during exam time, he dreamed of being the best detective, of all the cases he would solve and how cool he would look doing it. Then, he graduated from the Academy and he met Santiago.

 

Soon after that, Amy began to feature in his ‘fantasies’. It wasn’t big at first. Just a side character, a friendly rival to challenge Jake to be his best. But then it grew and by the time Jake was set to go undercover, Amy had a starring role.

 

Jake thought about what he said to Amy before leaving countless times while he was on the job. Every free minute, he had was spent daydreaming about her. Thinking about what she was doing. Was she with Teddy? Was she thinking about him?

 

And he made plans. He thought about what he would do if he was lucky enough to have a girl as amazing as Amy like him back. He thought about where he would take her on their first date, their first _proper_ date – not a pity date, not a date because he won a bet - a real, proper date because they both _wanted_ to be there.

 

Then he _does_ become the luckiest guy on Earth, he gets to call that amazing woman his. He sometimes can’t believe it. But one thing that was for sure, was that Jake wasn’t going to take it for granted. He loved this woman and he would do anything to support her.

 

When Amy was set to go undercover as “Isabelle Cortez” in prison, Jake tried to reassure himself of the situation by imagining what it would be like when the real thing happened, _if_ it happened. He imagined what it would be like to have a miniature Amy running around. He imagined what kind of parent she would be – she’d probably have rules for everything and raise the kid to organise their toys based on colour and use. He imagined seeing Amy pregnant, seeing her with that glow as she planned out everything in detail, months in advance.

 

The thing that scared him the most, though was the fact that part of him wanted that. Maybe not all of him and maybe not at that exact moment. But there was a part of him, not a small part either, that wanted to see a baby Santiago, and wanted to be involved, as a father or as Amy’s friend. And that both terrified and excited him.

 

Later, when Jake and Holt were relocated to Florida for their own protection, Jake found his daydreams increased in their frequency and they all revolved around Amy and their growing relationship. He missed her and he took comfort in thinking about her, it made the ache hurt just a little less.

 

In Florida, Jake’s fantasies were mostly domestic. He imagined living with Amy, in his apartment, in her apartment, in a house of their very own. He imagined heading home with her at the end of a long shift, picking up a takeaway since neither could be bothered cooking and watching Netflix on the couch. He imagined coming home late after another overtime shift, his muscles stiff from sitting at his desk for hours and going into the bedroom to find Amy already asleep or sitting up for him, completing the daily crossword puzzle. He imagined waiting for her to get home from a shift, preparing dinner and making plans for a relaxing evening in.

 

Then he’s back home. He’s back with his friends and more importantly, he’s back with Amy. For a while, everything seems good and it seems like they can be happy. And then it’s not. Jake and Rosa are sent to prison, and again, Jake is separated from Amy.

 

In prison, Jake uses the time to piece his daydreams together like putting together a jigsaw puzzle. He sees him and Amy in a house of their own, a young child – sometimes a girl, sometimes a boy – toddling around the backyard on unsure feet. He sees them taking alternate days off and the domestic bliss of cooking dinner and washing up. He sees the family trips to the park, the museum, the aquarium, Amy and him each holding their child’s hand and all of them smiling. He sees Amy becoming the Captain of her own precinct, he can almost feel that burst of pride already, like how he imagines he’d feel if he found out Amy was pregnant.

 

He finally feels like he has a clear vision of what his perfect life would be. And now, he wants to do everything he can to achieve that.

 

So, he sets his plan in motion. He proposes, on Halloween during the heist, and it goes off perfectly. She says yes (which of course, Jake can barely believe) and the preparation begins. Amy takes control of most of the planning as he knew she would love to do and he’s just happy to see her happy.

 

Then, as Jake climbed into bed next to Amy after their wedding reception, he looked at his wife and couldn’t help but smile. In that moment, everything felt perfect. And for a moment, he thought back on all the times that he had imagined his perfect world and his perfect life, and he realised that everything had been perfect from the minute he had met Amy. That he was always happier when she had been beside him, as a rival, as a partner, as a friend or as more.

 

She was his everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I have got more planned out, and hopefully, I can ride out my inspiration long enough to finish this before I have to start worrying about my university essays. 
> 
> But enough about me, if you enjoyed reading, leave a kudos! If you spot any mistakes, let me know so I can fix them! If you liked anything in particular or just want to scream about Peraltiago and B99 then leave a comment! (I haven't seen Season 6 yet, though so no spoilers please :) )


End file.
